Electrical wiring can be overloaded and catch fire. Many times this occurs without warning. The common widespread solution to this problem are circuit breakers and fuses, some of which may be driven or supplemented by thermal detection. This has the problem that within an electrical system or device behind the breaker/fuse, there may be multiple smaller wires which cannot carry enough current to trip the breaker before becoming overloaded.